


you really love her

by Achery



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Multi, Nomi pov, after season 1 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achery/pseuds/Achery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little one shot: Nomi and Riley talk and cuddle, in an epilogue of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you really love her

"She's beautiful," Riley sighs next to me. I look up at her from my laptop - she hadn't been here a second ago, we weren't even connecting as far as I was aware - and I give her a slightly bemused smile.

Amanita looks up at me, an inquisitively raised eyebrow. 'Riley', I mouth at her, and she nods with a small smile, going back to tying up loose ends.

Riley flushes red suddenly, as if she hadn't even realised she was visiting or that I could hear. I grin at her.

"Thanks, I guess?"

She shakes her head, fidgeting with the sleeves of her shirt. "Will told me, but I didn't realise it would be this..." She swallows. "Intense." A pause.

"You really love her."

I hesitate. "So it.. it bleeds over that much?"

"Oh man no I.." She chuckles awkwardly, uncharacteristically flustered. "In a slightly more detached way, I suppose," she finishes awkwardly, her accent coming through - _despite the fact from her perspective she's probably speaking Icelandic_ , I muse.

We flit between my apartment and the boat, the cold sea spraying up as I sit next to her and Will. She instinctively wraps her arm around my waist as I flinch at the change of temperature, and I before I've thought about it we're half cuddling, with Will lying next to us.

We laugh a little awkwardly, but we don't move from our position. These casual touches, they feel right.

"How is he?" I ask softly.

Her brows furrow imperceptibly, but in a way that's so obvious when paired with the flurry of emotions that always come when she thinks of Will. Love, hope, worry... and an indescribable tenderness.

"I think he'll be fine," she lies, and I nod.

I look down at him, his normally concentrating face pulled slack by the drugs, his mouth slightly open, and I feel such a surge of warmth and protectiveness, along with flashes of attraction and longing. Suddenly I understand.

"You really love him."

Riley offers a wry smile, that I can only see back in the apartment - cuddled on the boat, the angle's wrong.

"Yes." She closes her eyes, and turns her head into my neck, her lips pressing softly against the hollow of my throat. I wrap my arms around her, one arm around her waist and the other holding her head close to me, my fingers buried in her white blonde hair. Then, we hold for a few moments, suspended by the only thing we have.


End file.
